Diantha's Gardevoir
| ability= | location=Kalos | epnum=XY028 | epname=The Bonds of Evolution!| evolution=2| numeps1=an unknown number of| firststagename=Ralts| numeps2=an unknown number of| secondstagename=Kirlia| firstevoep=XY028| firstevoname=Prior to The Bonds of Evolution!| secondevoep=XY028| secondevoname=Prior to The Bonds of Evolution!| prevonum=280| evo1num=281| evo2num=282| current=With Diantha | java1=N/A| java2=N/A| java3=Unknown| enva3=Michele Knotz| }} Diantha's Gardevoir (Japanese: カルネのサーナイト Carnet's Sirnight) is Diantha's main in the games, anime, and manga. In the anime Gardevoir is Diantha's only known Pokémon and is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. Gardevoir was first seen fighting against 's in Brackish Town in The Bonds of Evolution!, where it used its speed to completely avoid taking any damage before defeating it, doing so without needing to Mega Evolve. Later, Gardevoir battled , and was able to completely outmatch its opponent again in terms of speed and power. Before it could win, Gardevoir was captured by , who attempted to flee with it. However, Diantha followed and Mega Evolved Gardevoir, who easily escaped its captors and sent them blasting off. It reappeared in a flashback in Mega Revelations!, and also in a fantasy in Summer of Discovery!. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, it was revealed to have evolved from a and to have been with Diantha since she was young. This was shown when it appeared alongside her on an old photo in the Pokémon Summer Camp Hall of Fame. In Championing a Research Battle!, Gardevoir battled Ash's Greninja. Although Gardevoir initially held the upper hand, it eventually had to Mega Evolve to keep up with Greninja's unique transformation. When Greninja perfected its new form, it overpowered Gardevoir, but passed out from the resulting strain. Gardevoir was then targeted by Team Rocket again, but it easily sent them blasting off. It then dropped to its knees in exhaustion; Diantha thanked it for a job well done and recalled it. It reappeared in A Towering Takeover! with Diantha. It was seen trying to protect Lumiose City citizens from Team Flare's attack. It appeared again in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Rocking Kalos Defenses!, and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it continued to protect the Kalos region from Team Flare and assisted in the battle to destroy the Giant Rock. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Personality and characteristics Calm just like its Trainer, Gardevoir proved powerful in its debut appearance, being able to dodge attacks from opponents with and without verbal commands, also proving a powerful bond with its Trainer. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Gardevoir Shadow Ball|1=Gardevoir Moonblast|2=Mega Gardevoir Shadow Ball|3=Mega Gardevoir Moonblast|4=Mega Gardevoir Reflect|5=Mega Gardevoir Psychic}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Moonblast|2=Shadow Ball as Mega Gardevoir|3=Moonblast as Mega Gardevoir|4=Reflect as Mega Gardevoir|5=Psychic as Mega Gardevoir}}}} }} In the games Diantha uses Gardevoir as her signature Pokémon, saving her for last and Mega Evolving her directly after she enters the battle. She is also on her Battle Chateau team after the player defeats the Elite Four. Traded to the } | style="background:#fff" | Any Pokémon | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | Ralts | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | Modest | style="background:#fff" | Diantha | style="background:#fff" | | style="background:#fff" | 37110 | style="background:#fff; " | 20/20/20/31/20/31 |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Gardevoir is Diantha's only known Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. It debuted in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change in the Lysandre Café with its Trainer, where Diantha had it Mega Evolve to make Lysandre back off from threatening , , and . It later reappeared to battle 's multiple . Using its psychic powers, Gardevoir rescued Gurkinn and his from drowning in a lake. Afterward, it Mega Evolved to fight against Chalmers's , which it easily defeated with -powered . Gardevoir later helps save a wild from a thief alongside Gurkinn's Heracross and Korrina's . In Changing Gengar, Gardevoir was used to battle against Malva and her . Braixen starts the battle with , surrounding them both in a giant sphere that isolates them from the outside. Malva notes that her plan was to use Magic Room to try and prevent Gardevoir from using Mega Evolution, only to find that move has no effect on Mega Stones. Despite this, Malva continues to order Braixen to furiously attack and trap Diantha. As they battle, the Magic Room begins to sink into the ground. and Shauna attempt to stop this, but are unable to break open the Magic Room barrier before it fully disappears. In Yveltal Steals, Gardevoir battles against Malva's . Due to Malva stealing her Mega Charm, Diantha is unable to Mega Evolve Gardevoir during this battle. The battle is later interrupted when Malva runs off to try and save Lysandre from falling to his defeat at the hands of . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Gardevoir Charge Beam|1=Gardevoir Psychic|2=Mega Gardevoir Psyshock|3=Mega Gardevoir Hyper Beam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Charge Beam|1=Psychic|2=Psyshock as Mega Gardevoir|3=Hyper Beam as Mega Gardevoir}}}} *When Gardevoir is Mega Evolved, causes its moves to become . Related articles Category:Champions' Pokémon Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Gardevoir de Dianta fr:Gardevoir de Dianthéa it:Gardevoir di Diantha zh:卡露乃的沙奈朵